Fate Kanosei
by LexiTactics
Summary: The 5th Holy War begins, 10 years since the last. The battle for the Grail is renewed. Another branch of the tree. Current confirmed characters (tag limits): Rin, Luvia, Sakura, OC[?]
1. The Root

_Aha._

 _So, this may die prematurely, or go along really, really slowly. Just a warning._

 _So, this is, as can be expected, a adaptation of the Fuyuki Holy Grail War._

 _But without Angery Manyew in the 3rd War._

 _Ye-ah, this is going to be a weird experiment. Have fun._

 _(LeSpellBinder, this is on you. Somewhat.)_

* * *

 **Prologue:What Came Before**

* * *

 _[Clocktower, London]_

"Does anyone know the history of the Fuyuki Holy Grail?"

Silence from the lecture hall. One could literally hear a pen drop; he knew that since one of his students had chosen to drop one, the sound followed by fumbling and hushed apologies.

Thankfully, this wasn't the first time he had to start the ball rolling.

"The Fuyuki Holy Grail War. A event started and upkept by the three families of Magus in Fuyuki, its 5th incarnation approaching in... 30 years. Can anyone tell me their names?"

Again, silence.

"No one?"

"The Tohsaka, Einzbern, and the Matou."

His eyes flicker to the girl, all nobility and pride even as she was the picture of attentiveness. Unmistakable.

"Yes, very good, Edelfelt. The ritual began, so they claim, as a way to reach the Root, by obtaining a single wish, an omnipotent wish if I may. To obtain this wish, much prana and spiritual energy was and is required. Do you understand this much?"

A hand, hesitant, from the back. Ashtana... Nishiki?

"So... Sensei, they made a... Wish granter?"

"Yes: The Holy Grail. But it could only manifest if enough energy was provided. Thus, the Lesser Grail and Greater Grail systems, and of course the Servants." He tugs at the red and gold cloak draped upon his shoulders "Familiars at their base, but they'd be more accurately described as heroic legends that have been stored in the Throne and then brought to life. Heroic Spirits- from every era, every legend possible. Well, mostly."

"Mostly, Sensei?" The Edelfelt again.

"Well, it's been a limitation established from the start, but, with an unusual exception in the 4th War, only Heroes, in the sense of the word, can be summoned. Assassins can only be forms of Hassan-i-sabbah, the Old Man of the Mountain.. Other than that, anyone can be summoned, provided one has a catalyst or compatibility. For one to call forth a Servant, one must first be a Master; to be a Master requires the Grail to choose you, which in turn means you must be in the general proximity of Fuyuki."

Some of the students are already nodding off as he looks up. Just as well, time's nearly up.

"Well, I guess that's it for today. Tomorrow we delve into the intricacies of the Grail's systems as well as their loopholes, as explained by the Einzberns' documentation."

He turns to pack up his notes as the students file out-

"Sensei?" That student- Ashtana approaches, hesitantly making his way towards the podium.

"Mmm?"

"You... participated in the 4th Holy Grail War, right? You remember what happened?"

"That I did." The memory of that man once again entered his mind. A giant redhead of a man, brave and charismatic, clad in regal cloak and majesty. A man who rode his gleaming chariot into battle over and over again, a servant with his own world, one that contained an army fit for a King… a King of Conquerors.

"Do you know what... The winner wished for?"

Saber. The knight clad in blue, wielding her sword of golden light. It was a sight that he could never, would never forget. As amazing as Rider's reality marble was, nothing could be compared to the breathtaking sight of that sword. A golden beacon towards the sky, flakes of gold falling upon the water; a sight so beautiful it would forever be imprinted in his mind. He could still see, hear the King of Knights raise the blade and declare its name before a single strike decided the field.

Her master, too. The man he later found out to be the infamous Magus Killer...

"The Master died before he could make his wish. The Servant supposedly wished for a better king to take her place."

"Her? What happened?"

"Her wish could not be fulfilled, for there was no better King than her available. It's said she still remains in pursuit of the Grail, however."

"The Servant... What was her name?"

That golden blade, the Sword of Promised Victory. No one could have mistaken it for anything else.

"King Arthur. Arthur of Camelot."

* * *

 _[?, Fuyuki]_

"-ah, hah, shi-"

He runs. Runs as fast as he can, as far as he can. Wouldn't do well to have himself captured now, after all.

He ducks into a corner, flattens himself against the wall- like a rat. Soon the flashing lights blaze past, bright and blinding and he slips back to his alleys and streets. His makeshift lab awaits in the abandoned industrial building, running on siphoned electricity.

How far he had fallen.

"Damn."

That old man had some valuable books, but he'd only managed to take one before the worms saw and the enthralled law came for him.

Old, tattered. Belonged to a collection, probably. As long as it helped him become…

"Yes, this will do. Just the materials… all I need..."

* * *

 _[Einzbern Castle]_

"Berserker. Let's go."

2 months since the wolves.

She still flinches, shamefully, whenever she hears the unnatural, deafening roar.

* * *

 _[Clocktower Archives, London]_

"The King of Knights, Great and Destined King of Britannia..."

He gingerly places the tome back on the shelf, sits back on the floor.

"The King who could not understand her people."

The dream which could not be realised.

"I want to know more. I… what if…?"

* * *

 _[?, Fuyuki]_

The pull of the Throne..?

He wonders who would bother summoning him.

A broken hero. A person with nothing to his name, best forgotten. Whoever this person who called him was… He almost felt sympathy.

No one in their proper mind would want him. And it would be a sad thing, for a human to be compatible with him.

Pain. Not a feeling he is unused to. He forces the sensation away, as the light swallows him.

The World-

Grinding-grinding-grinding. There was a sound of grinding in his head. Why-why couldn't he think properly? The rushing- invisible- air was cool on his face, nothing like what that world-world-world was, his oh so broken-broken-broken world.

"Nngh."

His body- was.

"E-eh?

A- voice. Familiar. Female.

"You..."

He shakes his head, clear his vision; it's... her. "Tohsaka..."

"Who are you...?"

"I am..." The- was the- sword. "Am... Avenger."

"... Shit. You aren't Saber."

The girl looks like her worst nightmare has arrived.

Some part of him thinks to himself how accurate that is.


	2. Preparations

**The Signs of War**

* * *

Fuyuki City. A peaceful city, like any other in Japan. Save for the four Holy Grail Wars that had already occurred before within its walls. Yet, miraculously it had remained untouched, unscarred by the somewhat-legendary battles amongst the Mages and their Servants. Almost as something hadn't happened.

Another Holy Grail War was about to begin.

* * *

 _ **{1 Day to War}**_

 **[Streets, Fuyuki]**

The sky is bathed orange and red as she walks back home.

She'd found her father's jewel last night, in the hidden compartment. It had... More energy than she'd believed was possible to store in that jewel, in anything. Her father's last gift before he…

It was a good day, even if she had woken up a bit earlier than usual. Perhaps one good enough for her to summon her Saber.

"Tohsaka."

Ah.

"Edelfelt."

She was in her uniform, she reminded herself. And in public.

The rest of the people on the streets wisely knew to skirt around the two girls, prompted by the sudden, palpable hostile intent.

It had been a good day.

"Second Owner of Fuyuki."

"That I am. Why do you disturb me?"

The girl sniffs, "The next war falls upon your land. I thought you would need a reminder."

"I am aware. Why are you here then, if not as a useless messenger?"

The seals had... hurt; but she was a Master, and that was what mattered. She would win.

"I see. Then, as a… sign of respect to my fellow Magus, I too declare my participation in the Holy Grail War."

Unmistakable markings on the girl's hand. Seals: glowing triangles vaguely resembling a crown.

"Yo-You summoned your Servant already?"

"That I have, Tohsaka. This war shall prove which of our families is the superior, or rather original, once and for all settling our little rivalry." Luvia smirks, lowering her hand. "I await your challenge when the war starts."

"But of course." She smiles, the expression tight on her face. "I'll be sure to summon Saber and beat you, Edelfelt."

That smirk… troubled her, as she watched the Magus slip back into the crowd and disappear down the hill.

She was definitely summoning her Servant today. It was the second last night, after all, and she would have to do it soon anyway.

There was no way she was going to lose to little miss Edelfelt. No way she'd forfeit the elegance her father and those before him had fought for.

* * *

 **[?, Fuyuki]**

"N-ngh-Gah-" His hand burns. "A-ah."

And then it stops.

"Haaah."

He'd done it.

The Command Seals etched on his hand briefly glowed, before the light faded.

Now then, time for a Servant. Thankfully, he had managed to procure a copy of the ritual. Even if he had no catalyst, he still would be able to summon a Servant, hopefully one that didn't try to kill him right off the bat.  
 **  
[Clocktower, London]**

"Oh? Not just Tohsaka and the Edelfelt, but Ashtana too?"

The cigar smoke is bitter, like always. A bad habit.

"I wonder, what's his wish for the Holy Grail?"

* * *

 _ **{Holy Grail War: Day 0}**_

 **[Tohsaka Manor, Fuyuki]**

"2 am. We begin."

Her circuits are ready. By the moonlight, her potential and power, her magic is at its greatest. Her bank account, however, is not.

"No catalyst, but I'm sure my raw power is enough… I'll use my own strength."

Saber. The strongest class of Heroic Spirit. It would be hers. It had to be hers.

Taking a deep breath; she begins the chant.

" _Let silver and steel be the essence._

 _Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation._

 _Let my power be that I pay tribute to. Let my great Master Schweinorg be the ancestor_ _._

 _Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall._

 _Let the four cardinal gates close._

 _Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate._

 _Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill._

 _Shatter once filled. Repeat, repeat, repeat thrice more._

 _I hereby declare._

 _Your body shall serve under me._

 _My fate shall be your sword._

 _Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail._

 _If you will acquiesce to this will and this reason…Then answer!_

 _An oath shall be sworn here-_

 _I shall attain all the virtues of all of Heaven._

 _I shall have dominion over all the evils of all of Hell!_ _From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power,_

 _Come forth from the ring of restraints,_

 _Protector of the Holy Balance-!"_

* * *

 **[?, ?]**

"Oh? Another Servant has been summoned. But its class... What's this?"

"Grandfather?"

"Hmm? It's nothing, Sakura. Continue your training."

The worms make a sound and the girl turns away from him, immersing herself in the pit once more.

So, a Master was bold enough to attempt to summon from that Class, he mused. If even those Grail-hungry Einzberns had not dared summon something of that class, who was this Master to do so? Whoever it was, he or she must either be very brave or very stupid.

But no matter. Neither of those could challenge the sheer power the Matou were.

Immortality, truly endless life, would be his.

* * *

 **[?, Fuyuki]**

"... Di-did it work...?"

Acrid, burnt scent of smoke. If he'd failed-

"Ah. So, I have been called."

A man seemingly sculpted from bronze, his presence subtle yet unquestionable.

"E-eh? Uh, yes. I-"

"Very well. May our time together as Master and Servant be fruitful, Master."

"U-um. Yes."

* * *

 **[Tohsaka Manor, Fuyuki]**

Smoke. Burning, thick smoke- not unlike the times she'd burnt her apparatus. She coughs, blinks rapidly as she gestures; wind magic was wonderful at times like these- There was a figure standing there over her summoning circle. Prana produced and exhausted just by existing.

A Servant.

The smoke clears up and she finally takes a clear look at him. A tall, intimidating figure, hair of intermingled fire and snow. Tattered shirt adorns a toned body- no, she would make a good impression, dammit- and a red… cloth wrapped around his left arm. Below… jeans? What era…?

"E-eh? You're-"

He shakes his head- she hadn't even asked a question- and whispers, "Tohsaka..."

Eh?

"Who are you...?"

"I am..." The figure pauses, mental gears grinding, "Am... Avenger."

"... Shit. You aren't Saber."

Not only that, she curses, but what in the Root was an Avenger?

* * *

 ** **[?, Fuyuki]****

"-perative. Come in, operative."

"Audio is fine. What are my orders?"

"Have you obtained the catalyst from the Church?"

"Not yet. I still do not see the need for this specific thing, when I already have-"

"All will be clear soon enough, Seal Designation Enforcer. Report to the Overseer in Fuyuki Church as soon as you can. Time is of the essence."

"Acknowledged."

* * *

 ** **[?, Fuyuki]****

"You're a Magus, hmm?"

"Yes, Master. I am not particularly accomplished or successful, however."

"That's fine. Come, let me show you my Workshop. I'm sure you'll be amazed."

He keeps a straight face as he follows the man.

* * *

 **{Day 1 of Holy Grail War}** **[Streets, Fuyuki]**

"...Avenger?"

"Yes?"

"Are you... surveying?"

"Somewhat. I- could have been a Archer Servant. Eyes were good enough."

"Huh. What's an Avenger, anyway? You didn't explain it to me." Her lips press together.

"We are spirits seeking... Retribution. Vengeance for something."

That's as good as telling her that water was wet.

"And you're looking for...?"

The Reinforcement fades and he steps back from the building's edge.

"Neither. I have obtained the layout of the town, Master."

"You haven't answered my question, you know- I still know next to nothing about your class, especially since all you give me are these vague answers that can be inferred by anyone who hears the word Avenger! I can't- I can't fight with you until I know what you're capable of, dammit!"

She huffs, catching her breath.

"Ugh. It's like you're not even trying to win this war."

"But-"

"No. You- I expect you to give me a full rundown of your abilities and skills, as well as explain what the heck an Avenger is, by tomorrow. Or so help me, I will force it out of you."

With that, she turns on her heel and strides back towards the stairs.

Had she turned around, she would have seen Avenger's eyes, filled with amusement yet uncertain recognition.


	3. First Night

**[First Day: Skirmish]**

* * *

 **[Day 1, Night]** **[Tohsaka Manor, Fuyuki]**

She feels restless, as if there's something wrong that should have happened. Pacing her Workshop, she pointedly ignores her Servant's curious gaze. Stupid Avenger.

"Ugh. Let's take stock of the situation, Avenger. What did you see from that roof, playing Archer?"

The man sighs lightly. "Nothing that you would not know, my Master. I merely was familiarising myself with the area's geography."

"So nothing, then."

"Well, there are two confirmed masters other than yourself, right? I could pick up the presence of two Servant's, or rather two areas with large concentration of mana."

"Oh?" Frankly, it wasn't _that_ surprising. The War did begin today, officially. "Well, yes. Myself, Luvia- the Matou too, but they probably hired a representative- Avenger?"

"... _coul- protect_..."

"Avenger? Is there-"

"...Mmm? I-it's nothing." His fists unclench and he exhales; sound of steel.

"Is it… part of this 'Avenge' thing?"

"Maybe. It's not important."

"Avenger-"

"Really. It's… nothing you would see as important."

She opens her mouth to interject again, but… those eyes reminded of jagged shards of glass and metal. If she pressed…

No. It wasn't worth it, especially for a thing like this. Better to keep those in case.

She nods reluctantly, watches the man relax slightly, tension fading. "Alright. Keep watch, Avenger. Wake me up if anything unusual happens."

"Yes, Master. Good night."

Up till now, he was still avoiding answering her question. Why couldn't Avenger tell her what he was looking for? And he hadn't answered her earlier question, either… She didn't know why that annoyed her, and that annoyed her.

And earlier… when she could feel the gears grinding within him…

What had she Summoned?

* * *

 **[?, Fuyuki]**

"Who.. brings me here?"

It's... Not really what he hoped for-

"You. Magus. What have you dragged me into?"

He'll settle, though. There's a... mystery, about this one.

"By my Command Seal-"

"-at are you doing?"

"-you shall not be able to harbor malicious intent towards me, your Master."

"Wha- G-guh..."

Yes, it's all going according to plan.

* * *

 **[?, Fuyuki]**

"Rider."

"Yes, mistress?"

"Feed."

"At your command. Ufufu..."

* * *

 **{Day 2, Morning}**

 **[Fuyuki Church, Fuyuki]**

"Answer me; are you my Master?"

"That I am. You are?"

"My name matters not. I am the Lancer of this War, and I shall pierce through all in His way."

"... Great. Somehow I reckon even the Hound would have made better conversation..."

* * *

 **{Night}**

 **[Homurahara Academy, Fuyuki]**

"Tohsaka."

The first rule of the Association: no innocents. No exposure of magecraft.

"Edelfelt."

The first unofficial rule of the Tohsaka: Be elegant. Rin Tohsaka's pride as a Magus demanded so, and she would never back down from a challenge. She had counted on that.

It was given, then, that they would meet here at night. After the sun had set, after the people had left, and Fuyuki became a unwitting battleground. Before Tohsaka could retrieve any trump cards she might have left in her manor, away from any fortifications she could have made. This fight was on her grounds, and she knew Rin knew it. Her Magic Circuit grows warm.

"Where is your Servant, Tohsaka? I would hate to kill an unarmed opponent, even if she is leagues below me."

"Shut up."

"What? No Saber, Tohsaka? After all that boasting?"

She smirks and Rin grits her teeth, flexing her hand irritably.

"Master? Shall I?" Disembodied, disconcerting metal, unlike anything she's ever heard, and she controls her flinch.

"Yes, do so. Stay on guard."

"Of course."

As expected, her Servant materialises at her side as she looks on disinterestedly. Probably a weak Servant, just like his Master. Surely the Tohsaka couldn't afford a catalyst- she had done some research- with their finances, so this Servant would be linked by compatability, which would make this even easier.

But just to be safe, she should probably Analyse him-

[ _Avenger Class Servant. Str- Bla-limited limited limite- D- Cannot can't no-_ ]

* * *

"A-ah-"

Almost immediately she moves to capitalise on the opportunity, on the stricken Mage as she clutches her head; a step-

"Master!"

A brilliant light forms and she winces, eyes closing instinctively-

A knight, clad in dull armor. A broadsword with a one handed grip by his side and a kite shaped shield fixed to his arm.

\- She cannot pass, not without facing him; he declares this silently with his stance.

Avenger takes one look at him and snorts, and she coughs, irritated.

That there, is a Saber, as sure as its… unassuming sword.

"The Saber class... It chose you, Luvia?" She can't believe-

"Rin!"

Her breath is forced out of her as something- Avenger- tackles her just as a shadow flits and- The ringing of steel on steel; flash of light and gleaming blades.

The sound hurts her ears, a cacophony in the night.

"What-"

"Not Lancer- Assassin...?"

Avenger seems just as shocked as she.

Ahead's an odd sight, she thinks; a Assassin clashing with a Saber head on-

"He's strong..."

The thought barely leaves her mind before the next clash and a grunt of surprise from the Knight.

"Ggh-?"

She's lost track of the number of times their blades have clashed. Her eyes can't keep up.

"Impressive, boy-knight. Perhaps this will be worth it after all, wahaha!"

The Assassin spins, unnatural grace and speed, and Saber barely moves to parry-

"Nngh!"

Where in Akasha's name did that other blade come from?

Another blade had managed to- managed to scratch Saber's armour.

"Tch-"

"He-He... Managed to hurt Saber?" Luvia's gotten up without her noticing- Sloppy of hers- "An Assassin... This strong? What-"

"That is not... strength."

Dry, rasping voice. She shudders even as she glances at her Servant. "Ah?"

"Nothing... Compared to her. Compared to… that Saber."

"What-" She's got a feeling that her Servant isn't-

Another ring, harsh and resounding, and Saber skids backwards, the Assassin... Laughing?

"Oy, boy, how did you even make it into that class of yours anyway? What kind of Saber are you, to lose to the likes of me?"

"You..." The Knight tightens his grip on his broadsword. But all he can do is raise his shield to prepare himself for another attack from Assassin.

"This guy is way too fast, almost as fast as a member of the Lancer class…"

Then, he speaks, voice slicing through the battle.

"You aren't strong."

She can barely see the semblance of a bow condense into his hands before a silver flash rends the air, as quick as a breath-!

"Hmm? What's this, an Archer...?"

Assassin carelessly bats the projectile away, nimbly dodging the next, moving to rush the Saber-

Avenger simply raises his hand in the air.

" _I see through the myth."_ Avenger intones.

The Assassin's head whips towards him.

" _I pierce through the lies."_ She- She couldn't help but wonder what in the name of Gaia her servant was doing; did her Servant have a death wish, simply rushing towards a servant of that caliber- No way that was just an Assassin-

"Aven-"

" _Mirror of Truth, Shannara_."

Her voice fails as a sword forms in Avenger's hand; she can tell, no, she knows it used to shimmer with radiance, before it was cracked and chipped and-

Avenger lunges forward, closing the distance, and Assassin stumbles as it impacts his blade; grating, shriek of steel. She chances a glance at Luvia, who seems just as confused as her-

A white light emanates from Avenger's hands, bright and pure. Assassin just… stares at the blade, transfixed, but then he leaps backwards with ridiculous agility-

"Geez. What the hell are you, boy?"

A broken second and Avenger rushes towards the Servant, blade slicing the air and-

"-There."

He… drew blood. From the Servant that almost beat down Saber.

"All right, all right."

The Servant's grace even when retreating is… incredible.

"That's enough from me from one night. The Knight, I have pegged down, but you? You're an odd one. Alas, till we meet again, ladies and gentlemen."

It's her first proper look at the Servant; middle aged, scarred, cocky smirk on his face. He hadn't even been wearing a shroud, he just... Moved too fast before this. There was a small cut on his cheek, the recent addition from Avenger's blade.

She shivers even as the Assassin fades back into Spirit Form.

"Assassin..."

"My apologies, Master. I wasn't skilled enough." Saber, she remembers, is still there. Odd, that he was so inconsequential...

"It's... fine. That Assassin was... unusual."

The sword in Avenger's hand breaks down into... dust. "He was a legend. Only a legend."

"Luvia."

"W-Mmm?"

"Ceasefire. For tonight."

"Eh? Why?"

"It doesn't seem like your Saber can stand up to much more. If we are to fight, it should be on equal terms. Besides, I… have a bone to pick with my Servant."

She swears she heard Avenger gulp.

* * *

 **[?, ?]**

"That was interesting, wasn't it?"

"Indeed, Master. They do not seem particularly formidable, however."

"They couldn't even detect the Assassin's Presence Concealment, they can't be a threat. It was sheer luck that won them their lives."

He nods subserviently, maintaining his facade.

"Yes, yes. It's the Assassin we'll have to watch out for from this trio. 1 day in and three Servants have been exposed- Truly, this is favor, haha!"

"That it must be, Master."

"Of course it is. Come, let's head back to work. The best, like me, cannot rest."

… He really was that much of a idiot.

That Saber… there was something about him, something odd. He would keep that in mind.

* * *

 **{Day 3}**

 **[Edelfelt Base, Fuyuki]**

"That Assassin was really something, if he could match you..."

"You put too much faith in me, milady. I am but a simple knight."

"One who made it to the most powerful class. I have to have faith in that, at least."

His Master sits down for the first time this morning. Probably all that pacing wearing her out.

"And we're nowhere closer to victory after last night..."

"If I may; what happened when you analysed the other Servant?"

"Oh. He... There was something wrong about him. Almost as if he was warped, distorted- all I could make out was his Class."

"That does not bode well."

"Mmm. He was... an Avenger."

That… was a first. "What is that, milady?"

She frowns, rocking her legs back and forth. "Based on the theory of the Throne of Heroes…

they're anti-Heroic Spirits. Not true heroes. Apparently, the Einzberns had almost chosen to summon one in the Third Holy Grail War. However, they decided against it in the end. They claimed that it was not suited as a servant class and had no place in the war."

"How did one get summoned here, then? And what do you mean 'no place in the war' master?"

"I… I don't know the answers to both of these questions. Perhaps a member of the Einzberns would know what dangers an Avenger represent. Whoever he is, that Avenger is a dangerous servant. We need to be in top form in order to face him. And he said something about you..."

Leaving his master alone in her thoughts, Saber shifted into his spirit form.

A deviancy… he would need to work harder to achieve his dream.

No matter.

* * *

Not a minute before she had closed her eyes- briefly, only briefly- she'd been interupted.

"What is this, some kind of familiar?" Luvia muttered.

A flame had erupted on her desk before quickly extinguishing itself. In its place was a letter, sealed by the Church's seal; the Overseer of the Holy Grail War:

[Attention all Masters, an eighth servant by the name of Avenger has been summoned into this war. As such, there shall be a total of eight servants in this Fifth Holy Grail War. This is not an anomaly, and defeat of this Servant is acceptable.]

"So, Avenger's place in this war has been accepted by the overseer…"

She rests against the chair again, placing the letter back onto the table.

Twisted. Twisted, broken Servant, let into the war, at the reins of the Tohsaka.

She'd need to be careful.

* * *

 _Have read the reviews, don't worry._

 _Maybe there's Lancer Arthuria, maybe there isn't; maybe there's this Servant and that Servant, maybe there isn't. I'm handicapping this thing by not revealing the Servants off the bat, but that's part of the fun, isn't it? Only going to include character tags for revealed characters._

 _Not particularly at writing action. If anyone has any suggestions, feel free._

 _Thanks for reading._


	4. Dense

**{Day 3, Night}**

 **[?, Fuyuki]**

"Imbecile."

"Hey, I did what you asked. I saw my shot, took it, but I wouldn't have stood a chance against two Servants, so I fled."

"After they saw your strength? You're an Assassin, and you can't understand that information is precious?"

"You sent me after a Saber, Magus. I like this existence better than Limbo. They probably didn't even see my face."

"Urgh. Useless idiot."

Assassin winces, almost imperceptibly. "Might not wanna do that."

"I'll do as I please, Servant."

How was this… insolent thing going to get him the Grail at this rate?

"Fine. Focus on reconnaissance for the moment. Stick to the dark, and do not get seen. Understood?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Head to the next place you were supposed to. And for the love of the Types, don't get caught _again_."

A wave of his hand and the Servant vanishes from his sight.

* * *

 **[Tohsaka Manor, Fuyuki]**

Now that she notices, it's a relatively quiet night, the moon still making it's coming-out from the dense clouds above.

"So."

The Servant across her, arms on his lap and posture stiff, frankly looks like he'd be more comfortable perched outside on the roof, dreary drizzle be damned.

"Yes..?"

"You owe me quite the explanation, Avenger."

"Ah. If it's about Assassin-"

"No, you idiot, it's about you being stupid."

"I didn't-"

"Yes, you didn't, or rather, you didn't tell me what the hell you were going to do, or what you can do- you can't even explain your own damn class!"

"If you're angry-"

"I'm not angry, Avenger. I'm not _just_ angry, I'm downright _pissed._ "

He at least looks somewhat sheepish. "...Sorry?"

"Explain. Now."

"W-what?"

"Everything, Avenger."

He stalls, and she can almost see the gears grinding, again.

"Everything. Spill."

"-Yes, Master."

* * *

 **[?, Fuyuki]**

"... Archer?"

"Yes, Master?"

The man's hands are a blur, deftly crafting, sculpting from the materials he'd requested earlier; a bit archaic, he still thinks, but definitely effective.

"What do you think of the strategy?"

"It is acceptable. I can carry it out without qualms."

"That's not what I mean, Archer." This wasn't the first time they've had this conversation, though the first time he's put it so directly.

-It is his first day of being a Master, but then it's also the first day he's at direct risk of, well, dying.

"The plan is generally the safest, and has a high chance of success. I find that sufficient."

Archer's face is impassive, fearsomely so.

"Arc-"

-Wait. The detector system he set up: a pulse of remnant energy signature.

"We will speak again later, if we can. A Servant approaches." Archer- nonchalantly?- places the constructed arrows back in his quiver.

The Mana exuded from the intruder's signature… Raw strength and power, overwhelming power. A presence unrivalled by anything he'd ever felt, even stronger than the sense that Archer gave out at the start…

That was a Servant?

"Is there time to flee?"

"Not anymore, Master."

He fumbles for his Mystic C-

"Hello? He-lloooo. Can you hear me, other Master?"

-A little girl?

* * *

"Ah. Best I stay out of this one, Master."

" _Obviously. Unless you can take that on?"_

"Hah. I'm reckless, not stupid."

* * *

"I'll assume you can hear me." A light, airy giggle, which echoes through the forest. "I am Ilya von Einzbern, Master of the Einzbern family."

He looks at Archer, who more or less could be a spring, wiry taut steel even as he slips his quiver around his back.

"-And you're in my way. Not sorry, So… You'll have to die now."

-Then the thing he sensed earlier roars. Nothing else could have made that sound.

"Welp."

"You are ready, I hope? It comes."

"I think, I'm good. Yeah."

In hindsight, he realised, it was quite an error to have set up camp in an abandoned house in a forest. The _Einzbern_ forest.

First day.

* * *

 **[?, Fuyuki]**

"Master. There is a disturbance."

"Our orders are to hold till we have identified the Church's target. We can't interfere."

"That is true. However, this is valuable information, a altercation between two Servants. One may be the target we seek."

"Not very likely. A Servant that strong as the Church says… it'd attract too much attention. The Master wouldn't risk it this early."

"Perhaps, Master. If it was the Master in charge."

She hates this as much as the Servant of the Lance beside her does, but she can't directly disobey the Church's orders at this point. Especially not since she _may_ have angered the Clocktower, or at least a part of it.

The silence is unsettling.

"I must go, Master."

"Eh?" She definitely didn't flinch when that- once- imperious voice broke the quiet.

"My God has ordained me; this is a task I am called to do."

"Your God."

The look the Servant gives her is tempered judgement and weary patience. "Yes, Master."

"So, you want to go Servant hunting, based on, ah, a voice in your head?"

"To you, yes. Shall we, Master?"

She rises to her feet, stretching. She is kind of itching to _do_ something. "I'll trust you, then. What's the prey?"

"Heathens, Master."

-As before, Lancer isn't joking, if the grey of her eyes is anything.

* * *

 **[Abandoned House, Fuyuki]**

-It's not much use.

There were only two ways to win this. Take down the Master, or the Servant.

He can't find the other Master, and-

Well, there's what can only be Berserker, even if it wasn't- very happily- announced.

"▂▂▃▃▅▅!"

An Archer, and a Berserker. A class of bowmen, and a class of mad warriors.

They're hopelessly outmatched here.

"Kill, kill, kill, Berserker! Smash the puny man to bits!" The ephemeral, floating voice drips of as much bloodlust as the beast's roars.

-A child indeed, huh. They've taken it a bit far, this time, he absently thinks.

In another place, in the same moment as he thinks, Archer's arrows streak golden and brilliant as they pierce the air and find their marks, piercing through the living rage-thing.

Berserker just keeps charging. Archer's running out of forest to duck in.

"Ugh."

-No doubt about it. Archer's done for.

Whatever that Servant is, it's as good as Nature itself raging. Against that, Archer can't really do anything.

"Nnn! Yes, crush him, kill him, mash him to pieces! Tear him apart!"

Akasha, that's disconcerting.

There's only one option, really.

"Archer- By my Comma-"

* * *

 _"As expected, eh? Told you that this would end quick."_

"Just a minute before you crow, Master." His senses… tingle. "There's something about to happen."

 _"...Eh?"_

* * *

"-d Seal: Retreat t-"

His words, louder than anything he'd ever said (at least to him), are cut off by the sound of heavy steel and military precision, contrasting perfectly against the inhuman noises coming from Berserker as it halts.

-Also a Servant, from the man's appearance. Or a really lost, really anachronistic soldier who hadn't quite realised guns existed.

"Eh?" The giggles of death have become only slightly confused. "More Servants to kill?"

-Oh.

It's impossible to mistake the bloodlust of the beast; mindless, animal frenzy. Berserkers going berserk is, well, normal. Berserkers.

But this new Servant…

He raises his weapon, and his killing intent glints in the moonlight, sharp and focused.

"Lancer. Watch out, Master."

Archer's presumably perched somewhere, hidden in the less dense forest. It's… somewhat unfitting, somewhere in his heart, but there's more pressing matters.

Such as the very, very real possibility that he might fail Archer.

* * *

"Dammit, Lancer-"

The sounds of battle and the noise of a inhuman beast roll through the silent forest like a faraway dream. Then there's her, darting through moss-filled undergrowth, chasing after them-

Her heart screams and she's suddenly very, very aware of the Servant behind her.

* * *

 _Yes, back. Somewhat. Got sidetracked by, um, severe procrastination. This chapter's a bit rushed, but I'd rather something be out here rather than me putting it off another day._

 _As always, hope you've enjoyed this bit. I'll try and get the next slice up in... 2 weeks? I'm beholden to y'all._

 _Also, I've been thinking to, from next chapter on, put up mini profiles for the Servants that are running about. Maybe it'll help. If you want anything in particular, raise it._

 _Thank you for staying!_


End file.
